


This, Too

by Lemon_Lemmings



Series: Series 1 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comfort Sex, F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lemmings/pseuds/Lemon_Lemmings
Summary: “The mice have a habit of spying even when I don’t ask them to.” Allura sits on the very edge of Hunk’s bed, her ankles crossed. “They’re avid gossipers.”“All of them?” Hunk raises a brow.“Mm…not Platt,” she hums.“Knew I could trust Platt.” Hunk chuckles and sits down next to her. “What juicy secrets did they uncover today?”





	This, Too

“The mice have a habit of spying even when I don’t ask them to.” Allura sits on the very edge of Hunk’s bed, her ankles crossed. “They’re avid gossipers.”

“All of them?” Hunk raises a brow.

“Mm…not Platt,” she hums.

“Knew I could trust Platt.” Hunk chuckles and sits down next to her. “What juicy secrets did they uncover today?”

“No secrets, exactly,” Allura says, voice fluttering with a rare abashment. “They overheard your conversation with Lance.”

_Oh._

Hunk twiddles his fingers, swallowing uncomfortably. “The sex one?”

“Yes, the sex one.” Allura smiles but it’s a nervous thing, and she directs it at the floor.

Well, this is awkward.

“Uh-huh.” Hunk sucks in a breath and taps his foot against the floor. “And you’re bringing it up because, why?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve lain with anyone,” Allura murmurs, her fingertips absently tracing along her collarbone. “I suppose…well, forgive me for being crude, but it made me realize I’ve felt lonely in that regard.”

Hunk doesn’t think it’s crude. He thinks it’s sad. There’s a lot to get caught up in. The fighting and the comedowns, the victories and the homesickness. Sometimes he gets so caught up in all of it, he forgets how much Allura’s lost.

“Were you in love?” he asks quietly.

“Not quite, but I made love,” Allura breathes, ankles uncrossing. “On Altea, it was alright to have informal relations, provided the parties were discreet and unmarried. From the sound of it, informal relations are acceptable on Earth as well.”

She peers at him from the corner of her eye and Hunk doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but he thinks he can see what she wants.

“It depends,” Hunk says carefully. “I think more people are cool with it than not though. Me and Lance are cool talking about it, but we’ve never actually, y’know. Not with each other. Actually, I’m surprised you’re talking to me about this and not him. He’s the flirt.”

“He certainly is.” Allura faces Hunk fully, expression soft. “But I believe that’s exterior. Lance is a sweet, sensitive individual. I’m sure his pursuits are more romantic at heart.”

“You’re not wrong.” Hunk watches her, pays attention as her careful fingers curl, grasping lightly at her skirt.

“If I were to ask Lance what I’m going to ask you, it wouldn’t be fair,” she says, low and mellow like candlelight. “He wants romance and I want release.”

“I guess you don’t lay eggs,” Hunk chuckles nervously, deliberating.

“No.” Allura breathes a laugh and looks at him searchingly.

Does he want to do it?

Allura is a gorgeous girl. He can’t say that he’s never noticed her in that way, though those thoughts have only ever been in passing, never near serious enough to even prompt a fantasy, let alone encourage him to ask what she hasn’t quite gotten around to.

Hunk is a bit of a romantic himself. Not like Lance, not really, but there are some things. He’d like to introduce someone special to his mom. He thinks of things like holding hands and spooning on drizzly mornings. He wants to have the kind of sex that will matter.

But he’s not ready for that, not for a long time.

And maybe he is ready to have the kind of sex that doesn’t matter, something that might take the edge off and ease the tension in his shoulders. Couldn’t hurt to get in the practice, so when he does have the kind that matters, he’ll be more confident.

But doing it with Allura?

That might be a bad move. She’s his leader as much as Shiro is. The idea of it makes his stomach squirm when he thinks about how much Lance likes Allura, even if that seems completely one-sided. And like Allura said, she isn’t looking for the things Lance wants from her.

Or is she?

Hunk isn’t sure how much the mice heard. Does she really want to have sex?

Or is she here because she thinks he wants it? Because she knows he’s insecure about his injury?

“You’re talking to me about this because you really want to do it, right?” Hunk gnaws at his lip. “Not because you think it’ll make me feel better?”

“I did what I could to make you feel better when we went to the Balmera,” Allura says lightly. “Of course I’d prefer you enjoy laying with me, but I’m not here for the purpose of indulging you. Voltron comes first, I put my personal desires aside everyday. Forgive me if I allow myself a moment of selfishness.”

Hunk gets it. He wants release too.

“If we do this, we’ve got to fuck and forget,” he decides plainly, meeting her gaze. “It has to be a one-time thing.”

“I agree,” Allura murmurs, nodding her head. “We comfort each other tonight, and we never speak of it tomorrow.”

Hunk gets up and shuffles over the touchscreen by the door, swiping from ‘unlocked’ to ‘locked.’ He inhales a deep breath and makes his way back to the bed slowly, Allura rising from the edge. She reaches under the fluffy snowfall of her hair and unzips her nightgown.

Hunk finds himself dithering a step closer, tentatively slipping his fingers under the neckline. It’s an experimental touch, like wading into the shallows before swimming out to deeper water. He wets his lips with a nervous flick of his tongue, studying her expression for any sign that this is not okay.

But Allura nods to show him that it is, and he tugs the bodice down, the fabric bundling around her waist. Allura shimmies her hips and the whole gown slips down, pooling around her ankles. She stands before him naked and Hunk exhales slowly, balancing the conflicting feelings of admiration and apprehension.

Allura is whipcord muscle from head to toe, compact to her elegant frame. Her breasts look like human ones— she has nipples. In the back of his mind, Hunk hadn’t been quite sure. He’d always assumed Alteans were mammalian humanoids because they looked so similar, and breasts would probably be purposeless without nipples, but hey, he’s in space and nothing makes sense anyway.

Allura is beautiful but maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe it won’t feel as good as either of them hope it will. Maybe they won’t be able to wipe the night away as though it never happened, like sweeping crumbs off the dinner table.

Then her hands take the hem of his nightshirt and any protest dies in his throat. She stands on tiptoe, reaches up, working it over his head. Then she tugs the waistband of his lounge pants down over his hips and drops them. Her eyes travel him as she sways a few steps back.

For a moment Hunk almost feels relaxed and then Allura makes a weird face, her head tipping to the side, brow quirked and nose crinkling.

“What?” he asks, a current rippling through his nerves, anxiety rekindling.

“It’s just so strange looking,” Allura puzzles softly, staring right at his junk.

Hunk hugs himself self-consciously and gives her a fiery look.

“Hey! I’m embarrassed enough about what happened, you don’t have to make it worse!”

“Oh!” Allura gasps, guilt slapping her features as she holds her hands out placatingly. “No, no, I didn’t mean the scarring, Hunk. It’s just…so oddly shaped. Like your ears.”

That’s a little better. But not much.

“Yeah?” he huffs. “Well yours isn’t exactly normal looking by Earth standards either, but I’m sure being rude about it wouldn’t put you in the mood.”

Allura has a distinguishable pussy, but it’s pretty different. Like an inverted, fleshy suction cup. Hunk isn’t disgusted but even if he were, he’d never tell that to Allura.

“Sorry,” Allura says sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to offend you, I was just a tad surprised. Can I…?”

She stretches out a tentative hand, her fingers so close he can feel the body heat coming off. It stirs something inside, between his legs, in his chest. He wants to let her, but stops himself as another wave of anxiety swells over him, depressing desire with concern.

“Wait, are we being safe about this? I can’t like, get you pregnant right?”

“Not tonight.” Allura shakes her head. “I took an oral inhibitor, in case you agreed.”

“Okay, cool, how about diseases? I don’t have any diseases, I’m sure you don’t since you’re a princess and all, but there’s always the possibility that some bacteria that’s harmless to you is actually fatal to me or vice-versa since we’re different species and all.”

Allura blinks rapidly, absorbing his ramblings.

She touches Hunk’s cheek instead of his dick and gives him a gentle smile.

“Are you having second thoughts? If you don’t want to do this, that’s quite alright, though I can assure you I don’t have any diseases.”

It’s now or never. They do it tonight or they don’t do it at all. Hunk almost tells her, _no, this is a bad idea, let’s stop._ But the way her hand feels on his cheek is as delicate as a butterfly and warm as beach sand on a summer afternoon.

And irresistibly, even though this is Allura and he’s never thought of Allura in that way, he realizes he wants her to touch his dick too.

“I want to,” he decides and Allura takes him in a fist. Her attempt is shy initially, grip quickly loosening as she begins to pump.

Hunk keeps his violence separate from sex. For him, violence is something to be unleashed in battle and he doesn’t want it to have any place in his bedroom. It’s not that he’s against anyone who’s into that, it simply isn’t his style.

So he’s surprised when he finds his hand curling around Allura’s neck. But he only cups it, just so, just softly, his touch as gentle as hers on his cheek. He feels the rhythm of his pulse under his palm and that’s all he wants to feel, the way her heartbeat races in rhythm with his quickening breath. The way her own breathes vibrate down her throat, her skin thrumming under his touch.

Allura releases Hunk when he’s hard, deftly crashing back onto the bed as though she’s performing a trust fall with his mattress. Hunk moves between her legs and slides his hands along her thighs, lifting them to slip it in but freezing as Allura gasps, jerking her legs out of his grasp.

Hunk is agape, uncertain guilt crashing over him.

“Crap. Uh-oh, what’d I do? Was I too grabby? Too soon?”

“We simply mustn’t face each other,” Allura says quickly, brows narrowing. “I don’t know how it is for humans, but when Alteans have informal relations, we don’t make eye contact.”

“Oh…Yeah, I don’t think that’s a rule for humans,” Hunk says, relaxing.

At least it’s not something Hunk specifically did to upset her.

“We only make eye contact with our true lovers,” Allura goes on.

“Gotcha, sorry about that.” He shyly scratches his cheek.

“It’s quite alright, just let me turn over.”

Allura dismissively waves her hand and then inhales deeply, letting the breath go as she rolls over onto her hands and knees. She flexes her fingers over the blanket and braces her legs open. Hunk crawls on the mattress behind her, beholding the strangely lovely sight.

Thick white hair tumbles down the slope of her shoulders in cloudy puffs. The curve of her back is svelte and graceful, neat battle scars scattered across her skin. Hunk grips her hips and it takes a moment to work out how to slip himself inside. He has to spread her legs some more, moving his hands down to her thighs and shifting upward.

Maybe her entrance functions like a suction cup as much as it looks like one, because it feels like it pulls him right in. He gasps, shocked by just how tight she feels. It’s like her inner walls clamp down around him, squeezing like a vice. It’s so tight it almost hurts, but at the same time, it’s so incredible he doesn’t ever want to pull out.

Allura tosses her head back, digging her fingers into the blankets as a loud, breathy sound leaps off her tongue.

“Um, is this okay? I’m not hurting you?”

Suddenly this doesn’t feel as sexy as it does awkward.

“Not at all,” Allura gasps. “Am I hurting you?”

“N-No.”

Is that something girls normally ask? Well, maybe Altean girls. She is crazy tight, the sensation itself is the line between clenching pain and rapturous bliss. Do human girls feel like this too?

Hunk’s never actually been inside anyone before. He wouldn’t say he’s a virgin, exactly, he’s done and received oral, got some hand jobs, and beat a couple girls off. Mostly fleeting experiences with Jacinda Golding before Lance came back to the dorm. But they never actually got all the way to this part.

Maybe they would have, if he wasn’t so nervous. There was always something to worry about. What if Lance came back early? What if Jacinda liked him more than he liked her, and he wound up hurting her feelings? What if what she claimed was a pimple was actually herpes?

There was always something to fret over. Just like there is now.

“So, um, you’re ready if I just start…uh…y’know?” he asks, his voice pitchy with nerves.

“Please do,” Allura huffs a breathless laugh. “Quit worrying, Hunk. I’ll tell you if something’s wrong.”

Hunk thinks he’d feel better if he could see her face. Even if being in back of her gives him a stunning view, he can’t exactly read her butt for signs that he’s pleasing her or doing something wrong. Her face would tell him that, her eyes would tell him that.

But he can’t change her culture, so this is the way it has to be. Hunk adjusts his sweaty grip on her hips and starts thrusting.

Allura moans and it’s honey on his tongue, an awestruck arrow through his heart. He doesn’t have feelings for her and it’s still genuinely one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard. He watches her toes curl, her fingers flex and grasp the blankets even tighter.

Allura ardently rocks her hips to meet his thrusts. She keeps moaning and the music of it urges him on, banishing all trepidation from his mind. There’s only room for the warmth she fills him with as he fills her, the friction between them driving him wild in the best possible way.

He’s distantly relieved when she cums first because he knows he isn’t far behind. When she does, her back arches and the sound she makes, this gorgeous volume of a moan pushed up from the bottom of her lungs is what he swears does him in.

He creams inside and then her meaty suction cup releases, letting him slide out. He flops back as Allura crawls higher up the bed, panting softly. His gaze shifts back to her and he watches her catch her breath, a sheen of perspiration glistening on her skin.

Allura looks back at him, meeting his eye with satisfaction twinkling brightly in hers. Hunk is suddenly, irresistibly reminded of the way Lance looks when he wins a video game and the comparison is so bizarre he can’t hold back a laugh. Allura laughs too, soft and relaxed tittering.

“Thank you,” she says casually, almost like she’s thanking him for doing the dishes or cleaning the healing pods. “That was nice.”

“Yeah? Good.” Hunk swipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “I thought so too.”

Allura pats his knee and climbs off the bed, stepping into her nightgown. She works it up and slips her arm into the sleeves.

“Can you zip me up?”

“Sure.”

Hunk gets up and walks around to her back. Allura bundles her hair and pulls it over her shoulder so he can see. He finds the small zipper at the small of her back and squeezes it between his thumb and forefinger, lightly pulling it up.

“Thanks for that too.” She lets go of her hair and flips her head, letting it fall back.

“No prob.”

She heads to the door and hesitates, sending an uncertain glance back to him.

“Is there anything you want to say about it before I leave?” she asks quietly. “Since once I leave, we won’t speak of it again.”

“Mmm.” Hunk tilts his head, considering. “Do you think the mice were spying on us?”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Allura shoots an amused glance to the air vent in the wall. “It’s a good thing I’m the only one who can understand them.”

Hunk chuckles and exhales slowly. “Alright. Goodnight, Allura.”

“Goodnight.” She unlocks the door and crosses the threshold.

He can hear her footsteps as she saunters down the hallway and he lies back on the bed, dropping his head to the pillow. Hunk feels good, really. Tired, but soothed. Calmer than he’s felt since emerging from the pod to find his thighs irreparably burned.

Shay was great and the shrooms were great. Making up with everybody was a necessary step forward and crying with Lance helped him get some of the hurt off his chest without hurting anybody else. But this was…

A relief, really. Sure, some parts were more awkward than sexy, but it still felt affirming. Allura enjoyed him. It felt good to be enjoyed, especially considering his altered appearance below the waist. The orgasm was a bay of alleviation and for the first time in days, Hunk actually feels like everything is okay.


End file.
